Warriors: A Dark Omen: 2 Dawning Moon
by Kitko Hime
Summary: Follows Warriors: A Dark Omen: 1 Rising Sun. Mosstalon must watch as the two of the prophesy become apprentices and try to lead them onto the right path. Can she do it or are the Clans destined to fall?
1. Allegiances and Prologue

******Thanks to someone reporting my story, I have had to wait to update and repost my story. But it is up again and I will continue to update as much as possible.**

~Kitko~

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader Bramblestar – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Jayfeather – gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
**Apprentice** - Mosspaw

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)  
Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches  
Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom  
Crowfeather – dark gray tom  
Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with ginger patches  
Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice** - Cedarpaw  
Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
Berrynose – cream-colored tom  
Mousewhisker – gray-and-white tom  
Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat  
Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice **– Rowanpaw  
Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat  
Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice **– Sneezepaw  
Foxleap – reddish tabby tom  
Icecloud – white she-cat  
Toadstep – black-and-white tom  
Rosepetal – dark cream she-cat  
Blossomfall - tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
Molefoot – brown-and-cream tom  
**Apprentice** - Flowerpaw  
Lilypetal – dark tabby she-cat with white patches  
Seedfur – very pale ginger she-cat  
Amberfur – dark ginger she-cat  
**Apprentice **- Webpaw  
Snowtuft – long-haired white tom  
Hollyclaw – dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Flametongue – dark ginger tom  
Bluestripe - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Hollowtail - golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Fernleaf - Pale gray she-cat with green eyes  
Hawkpool – dark gray she-cat with amber eyes  
Swiftstep – light brown tom  
Ripplebreeze - pale gray tom with white patches

Apprentices (young cats training to be warriors)

Flowerpaw – pale brown she-cat  
Mosspaw – pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes  
Sneezepaw - golden brown tabby tom  
Rowanpaw - dark red tabby tom  
Webpaw – pale gray tom  
Cedarpaw – pale gray tom

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Daisy – pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes  
Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Molefoot's kits, Graykit, a soft gray she-kit, Owlkit, a gray tom with black speckles, and Robinkit, a dark ginger she-kit) Cherrytail – ginger she-cat(mother to Toadstep's kits, Skykit, a white tom with ginger patches, Rainkit, a solid black tom with blue eyes, and Applekit, a ginger she-kit)  
Dovewing - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Bumblestripe's kits, Harekit, a light brown tom, Snakekit, a pale gray tom, and Smokekit, and dark gray tom)  
Lakestripe – white she-cat with pale blue eyes (mother to Flametongue's kits, Emberkit, a ginger tom, Sleetkit, a snow-white she-kit, and Yewkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit.)

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Millie – striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

ShadowClan

Leader Rowanstar – ginger tom

Deputy Applefur – mottled brown she-cat  
**Apprentice – **Hoppaw (dark brown she-cat with pale green eyes)

Medicine Cat Hollystripe – pale brown she-cat with darker brown stripes

Warriors Toadfoot – dark brown tom  
Crowfrost – black-and-white tom  
Ratscar – brown tom with long scar across his back  
**Apprentice **– Silverpaw (silver tabby she-cat with green eyes)  
Snowbird – pure-white she-cat  
Tawnypelt – tortoishell she-cat with green eyes  
Kinkfur – tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
Owlclaw – light brown tabby tom  
Scorchfur – dark gray tom  
Ivytail – black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat  
Redwillow – mottled brown-and-ginger tom  
**Apprentice **– Icepaw ( solid white she-cat with pale blue eyes)  
Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom  
Dawnpelt – cream-furred she-cat  
Ferrettail – cream-and-gray tom  
Pinenose – black she-cat  
Starlingheart – ginger tom  
Fernheart – pale gray she-cat with amber eyes  
Oakleaf – pale brown tom  
Treefur - gray and white tom  
Lilystream – small ginger she-cat

Queens Olivenose – tortoiseshell she-cat  
Shrewfoot – gray she-cat with black feet  
Icepool – solid white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Elders Snaketail – dark brown tom with striped tail  
Whitewater – white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye  
Oakfur – small brown tom  
Littlecloud – very small tabby tom, former medicine cat  
Smokefoot – black tom

WindClan

Leader Onestar – brown tabby tom

Deputy Harespring – brown-and-white tom

Medicine Cat Kestrelflight – mottle gray tom  
**Apprentice** – Ivycloud (small ginger she-cat)

Warriors Nightcloud – black she-cat  
Gorsetail – very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes  
Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws  
**Apprentice** – Fishpaw (tortoiseshell tom)  
Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
Emberfoot – gray tom with two dark paws  
Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Sedgewhisker – light brown tabby she-cat  
Swallowtail – dark gray she-cat  
Sunstrike – tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead  
Boulderfoot – large pale gray tom  
**Apprentice** – Kinkpaw (pretty white she-cat)  
Furzepelt – gray-and-white she-cat  
Whiskertail – light brown tom  
Fleetfoot – ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Ashtail – dark gray she-cat  
Firestorm - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Elders Tornear – tabby tom  
Ashfoot – gray she-cat  
Whitetail – small white she-cat

RiverClan

Leader Mistystar – gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy Reedwhisker – black tom

Medicine Cat Willowshine – gray tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice **– Goldpaw ( bright ginger she-cat with darker ginger stripes)

Warrior Mintfur – light gray tabby tom  
Icewing – white she-cat with blue eyes  
Minnowtail – dark gray she-cat  
Pebblefoot – mottled gray tom  
**Apprentice **– Fernpaw (pale gray tom)  
Mallownose – light brown tabby tom  
Robinwing – tortoiseshell-and-white tom  
Beetlewhisker – brown-and-white tabby tom  
Petalfur – gray-and-white she-cat  
Grasspelt – light brown tom  
Mossyfur – brown-and-white she-cat  
**Apprentice **– Littlepaw (small ginger she-cat)  
Troutstream – pale gray tabby she-cat  
Rushtail – light brown tabby tom  
Hawkstrem – dark tortoiseshell she-cat  
Yellowstem – pale brown tom

**Prologue**

* * *

A blue-furred she-cat padded to the edge of the pool. With her were a ginger tom and a gray tom. All three gazed into the pool.

"You're not telling them everything, Bluestar," the ginger tom muttered.

"I know, Firestar, but Yellowfang believes it is too soon for them to know. After all, we don't know if they are even the two," the blue-furred she-cat replied.

The gray cat stepped forward. "Yellowfang has always been too slow to warn the Clans. We almost lost the battle with the Dark Forest because of her!"

Firestar dipped his head. "You're right, Graystripe. We have to warn them. Now."

Suddenly a gray-furred she-cat appeared. "We cannot change their fate!"

Bluestar hissed. "Maybe not, but at least we can help them in the hard times! It's not fair to leave them to suffer on their own, Yellowfang!"

Yellowfang hissed back. "We do not control their fate! We only guide them."

Graystripe stepped forward. "Let's at least send them a prophesy. That way at least they will know to watch out for trouble," he proposed.

Yellowfang shook her head. "That is changing their fate!"

Bluestar ignored the other she-cat. She looked at Firestar. "We will. But we will go about it a different way. Firestar, would you like to have another chance?"


	2. Chapter 1

Mosspaw rose from where she was curled around the new kits. Lakestripe appeared to be fine, with only a few singed patches on her fur. When Mosspaw rose, the new queen looked around at the ruined camp and then back down at her kits. At his mother's movement, the ginger tom raised his head and began mewling.

Mosspaw purred and noticed movement near where the old entrance used to be. Now everything was burned. The nests were gone and she knew the forest would be destroyed. When she looked up, Flametongue was standing in the entrance, looking around with wide eyes. When he saw his mate lying in the center of the clearing, he dashed across to her.

When he was by her side, Lakestripe purred and uncurled herself from the kits to reveal the ginger tom, the white she-kit, and the tortoiseshell she-kit. "Oh they're so beautiful," the tom purred before brushing his tail along their backs. "What should we name them?"

Lakestripe gazed at them for a moment. "I want to name the ginger tom Emberkit because he was born in the embers. The tortoiseshell should be Yewkit to honor the trees that were destroyed, and you can name the other she-kit."

Flametongue purred. "I want to name her Sleetkit for her snow white coat. And the other two names are beautiful as well."

Lakestripe purred and curled back up around her kits. Mosspaw nosed her side and sniffed each of the kits before turning to Flametongue. "This is a hard time to be born. You're going to have to take good care of these kits."

Flametongue just nodded. Suddenly, there was more movement at the entrance to the camp. Bramblestar padded in, followed by Cloudtail. When Bramblestar saw Mosspaw standing with Flametongue, he padded across to her.

"I thought I told you to wait for us," he told the tom. "We are here to make sure it's safe for the Clan to return, not to lose anymore cats."

Mosspaw looked up at the last words. "We lost cats? Who? And how?"

Cloudtail joined them and answered for their leader. "Birchfall and Briarlight both died. Birchfall tried to come back when he noticed that Lakestripe wasn't with us and Briarlight just couldn't keep up. She wouldn't let any of us carry her because she thought she would slow us down. She sacrificed herself to save someone else."

Mosspaw hung her head. "They will both be missed. Where's the rest of the Clan, though?"

Bramblestar flicked is tail. "Onestar has allowed them to rest near his camp. Dovewing and Cherrytail were exhausted and the kits were coughing from all the smoke they'd inhaled. Their medicine cat helping Jayfeather check them over when we left."

Mosspaw nodded and flicked her tail towards Lakestripe. "The kits decided they wanted to see the fire and not wait until it was over to be born. We're okay thanks to Flametongue helping me get her out here away from the brambles, but we were lucky. The fire burned fast, but didn't linger very long."

Cloudtail nodded. "Most of the forest is destroyed. It's going to be a hard leafbare with the prey being killed so late in newleaf. We'll have to be careful to not overhunt."

Flametongue turned to Bramblestar. "Why couldn't we hunt in the area just outside Clan territory? If we sent large enough patrols to be able to protect themselves, I don't see why that isn't an option. After all, we have no prey here anymore."

Bramblestar thought a moment. "We may have to do that. That's if it didn't get burned as well. But I'll talk to the Clan about it. For now, we must go get the Clan so that we can rebuild our home, starting with a new nursery."


	3. Chapter 2

Jayfeather led Mosspaw towards that Moonpool. It was half-moon and they were due to meet the other medicine cats on the border. Only a few days had passed, and the forest still looked bad, but as Mosspaw sat at the stream, she could hear a thrush call from a nearby tree and a water vole further down the creek was getting a drink from the stream.

She heard movement form WindClan and saw Kestrelflight and Ivycloud making their way across the moor. Soon, Hollystripe joined them from ShadowClan and they saw Willowshine padding along the edge of the shore with Goldpaw right behind her.

When they had all gathered, Mosspaw fell back to pad beside Goldpaw. "How's prey running in RiverClan?"

Goldpaw shrugged. "I don't do the hunting, so how should I know?"

Mosspaw flinched and then tried again. "Okay. So then how are you getting along as a medicine cat? Do you like it?"

At that, Willowshine fell back to walk beside them. "I don't think she _likes_ anything, but she is good at it. She had the herbs memorized within a moon. I hardly ever have to repeat myself with her."

Mosspaw nodded and sped up to walk beside Jayfeather and Hollystripe. "I've always found enough herbs in ThunderClan up until now, but with our store being burned and the forest destroyed, we are low on herbs and with leafbare coming up, I'm hoping the forest regrows soon," she heard Jayfeather say.

Hollystripe nodded. "The fires extended into part of our territory, but with our ground being so boggy, it didn't spread far, thank StarClan. We only lost a small section of our territory. If you need any herbs, you're welcome to ask."

"Thank you for the offer, but I think it would be better if we stay in our own territory. I'm not sure Bramblestar would be happy that we need help from other Clans."

"As you wish. But the offer still stands if you need them."

Soon they arrived at the Moonpool and the cats spread out around the edges. "Wait," Jayfeather called. "Mosspaw, come here. I think it is time you received your full name. During that fire, you stood by a Clanmate as she had her kits and you worked hard to make sure our store was rebuilt as quickly as possible. You are a true medicine cat and you deserve your full name."

Mosspaw trembled, but padded up to Jayfeather as he gazed up at the stars. "I, Jayfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat and I present her to you as a full medicine cat." He looked back down at Mosspaw. "Mosspaw, do you promise to uphold the medicine cat code, to stand apart from rivalries between Clan and Clan, and to protect and heal your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Mosspaw stood tall. "I do," she stated proudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your full name. Mosspaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Mosstalon. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat."

The other medicine raised their voices to chant her new name. "Mosstalon! Mosstalon! Mosstalon! Mosstalon!" She purred.

He flicked his tail towards the pool. "You know what to do. StarClan is waiting to greet you."

Mosstalon nodded and touched her nose to the pool. Immediately, she opened her eyes into StarClan. The first cat she saw was a familiar gray pelt. "Graystripe! I'm so glad to see you!" Standing next to him was her father Bumblestripe and further down were Birchfall and Briarlight, her back legs healed.

Mosstalon gazed around in wonder. The medicine cat before Leafpool, Cinderpelt, stepped forward. "Welcome, young Mosstalon. You have done well, and have many moons to help you Clan yet. You will be a good medicine cat, remember that."

Mosstalon nodded her head. "I only want to heal my Clanmates."

Cinderpelt nodded. "But now I have a prophesy for you. You must remember this. _There will be two, born of fire that must sacrifice all to save the Clan. Fire must burn again to guide them._"

Mosstalon cocked her head. "I don't understand. Fire just destroyed the forest. Why would we want it to burn again?"

Cinderpelt shook her head "You must look to the past." The dream began to fade.

"Wait! How do I know what to look for? How will I know if I have the right cats?" she wailed to the fading figure. She saw was a blue-furred cat pad up to stand beside the old medicine cat.

She heard a new voice. "All you have to do is ask. We will always be here. You must find the two and lead them to the fire. If you fail, all hope is lost. Trust your instincts."

She woke up gasping to see that all the other medicine cats were already awake. Goldpaw was looking at her funny and Jayfeather looked concerned. She looked around to see what they were looking at but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

She raised herself to her paws and realized she was shaking. Willowshine dashed forward and pressed on one side of her to support her and Jayfeather moved to her other side.

"I'm okay. Just give me a second." She glanced over at Jayfeather. "Can we go back to camp now? I want to tell Flowerpaw I received my full name."

Jayfeather hesitated a moment before nodding slowly. "Do you think you can make it that far?" She nodded and they began the long trek back to camp. When the WindClan cats headed deeper into their own territory, Jayfeather dipped his head, but said nothing. They headed deeper into their own territory after a quick goodbye to the other medicine cats.

Jayfeather glanced at her. "Are you sure you're okay?" Mosstalon didn't say anything, but nodded. Jayfeather shook his head. "You know you can talk to me right? If you received a prophesy, I might be able to help you figure out what it means."

Mosstalon felt a flash of panic that he knew what was worrying her, but quickly realized it was just a guess. She shrugged and dashed on ahead of him to the camp.


	4. Chapter 3

When she entered the camp she headed towards the medicine den. Jayfeather was right behind her and brushed past her. Before they had entered the den, Squirrelflight padded up to them. "I'm having kits again. Is it bad that I'm having them so soon after the fire?"

Jayfeather nosed her side. "I think there's only three, so as long as you get enough to eat, you should be okay. Make sure you eat and get plenty of rest. It might be a good idea to go ahead and move to the nursery, but if you really want to continue your warrior duties, you can continue for a couple more days."

Squirrelflight nodded. "If you really think it's best to go now, I'll go ahead and move to the nursery. I don't want to risk my kits." She turned to Mosstalon. "So how are you doing after the fire, Mosspaw?"

"I'm fine, and I'm Mosstalon now. I got my full name last night."

"Wow! So soon?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Yes. Jayfeather decided I had done so well in the fire that I deserved my name. I was so surprised," Mosstalon replied.

"I imagine you were. I guess I'm going to make a nest in the nursery." Squirrelflight turned and padded away. Before she reached the den, Bramblestar bounded up to the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Most of the cats were already in the clearing, but soon the few stragglers appeared.

"Flowerpaw, Rowanpaw, and Sneezepaw have waited long enough for their warrior names." He bounded down to stand in front of them and gazed up at the sky. "I, Bramblestar, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He gazed back at them. "Flowerpaw, Rowanpaw, Sneezepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the three apprentices echoed each other.

"Flowerpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Flowerspirit. StarClan honors you intelligence and quick thinking and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his muzzle on her head and she licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Rowanpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Rowanberry. StarClan honors you thoughtfulness and compassion and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Rowanberry licked his shoulder respectfully before moving back to sit next to his old mentor, Cinderheart.

"Sneezepaw, from this moment you shall be known as Sneezepool. StarClan honors your bravery and wisdom and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his muzzled on the new warrior's head and Sneezepool licked his shoulder respectfully.

"And we also have another happy ceremony to perform. Graykit, Owlkit, and Robinkit have reached their sixth moon. It is time they were apprenticed. Kits, step forward. Robinkit, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Robinpaw. Flametongue, you've proven yourself to be a brave warrior and it's time for you to have an apprentice. You shall be Robinpaw's mentor."

Flametongue padded up and touched his nose to the young she-cat, then led her to the side. Bramblestar watched and then continued. "Owlkit, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Owlpaw. Ripplebreeze, you're ready for your first apprentice. You shall be mentor to Owlpaw."

Bramblestar gazed at the last kit. "Graykit, I have thought long and hard about who your mentor should be. Until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Graypaw. Crowfeather, you have been part of ThunderClan for many seasons now, and I believe you are ready to train one of our apprentices. I hope you can pass on your fierce courage to this young apprentice."

Muttering broke out as the former WindClan warrior padded forward to touch noses to the young she-cat. She shrunk back and glanced at Ivypool, who nodded, before finally touching her nose to his.

"Why did he get an apprentice when there are plenty of us who don't have one?" he heard Rosepetal mutter to Seedfur, who nodded. "It's hardly fair to the rest of us."

Mosstalon turned to her with a hiss. "Crowfeather has proved his loyalty over and over. He deserves an apprentice as much as the rest of you. Just remember that."

Rosepetal bared her teeth before turning to pad away. Seedfur just shook her head and padded across to her sister Lilypetal. Mosstalon watched them for a moment before padding across to Bramblestar, who had padded over to his deputy after he noticed the discord.

When he finished talking to Cloudtail, he glanced at the young she-cat. "What's up?"

Mosstalon flicked her tail towards the two she-cats. "I think we may have trouble with them. They aren't too happy with your choice in mentor for Graypaw. I just hope they don't act on that disapproval."

As she spoke, she saw Crowfeather slip out with Graypaw right behind her. The others had left almost as soon as the ceremony was over.

Bramblestar nodded. "Thanks for the warning. I'll keep an eye out and tell Cloudtail to do the same." Mosstalon nodded, but knew that was far from the end.

"If I may say something?" she asked quietly. When he nodded, she went on. "I know this is probably not my place, but it might be a good idea to give at least one of them an apprentice when Cherrytail's kits are ready. Maybe that will settle their fur for a little while. I know it's your decision, but I'm not sure they're going to forget this any time soon."

Bramblestar thought for a moment. "You may be right. I'll speak to my senior warriors. We still have almost a moon before they're ready, though. We'll see what happens until then."

Mosstalon nodded and then padded over to her sister who was surrounded by her friends. "I'm so happy for you! It's about time you got your warrior name." Flowerspirit purred. "I like your name, too. It fits you."

Flowerspirit rubbed against her. "Thanks, Mosspaw."

"Actually, I'm Mosstalon now. I received my full name last night. I was going to tell you, but Bramblestar called the meeting first."

Flowerspirit purred again. "I'm so happy for you! We ended up getting our names at the same time after all!"

Mosstalon nodded. "I can't believe our apprenticeship went by so fast!" she purred.

"I know. It seems like only yesterday we were still in the nursery," Flowerspirit agreed. Suddenly they heard Bramblestar's voice rising over the noise.

"Remember, the new warriors have to sit vigil tonight," he called to the cats wandering around.

They heard Thornclaw mutter from near the warriors den. "Now the rest of us can get a good night's sleep." Purring broke out across the clearing and Thornclaw looked slightly embarrassed.

Suddenly, Bramblestar dashed back up on the Highledge. "I have one more announcement. Cloudtail has decided it is time to retire to the elder's den. Brightheart is going with him. I have decided the new deputy will be Foxleap."

Mosstalon heard a gasp and saw Icecloud, Foxleap's littermate, dash over to him and brush up against him. Foxleap just looked shocked but quickly dipped his head. "Thank you for the honor. I was not expecting this, but I will work hard to make sure that this Clan continues to prosper. I will protect my Clan with my life."

Bramblestar dipped his head and jumped back off the Highledge. He immediately made his way to the nursery where his mate was waiting.

Mosstalon gazed around. The Clan was recovering well. There were three new warriors as well as three new apprentices. Life was good.


	5. Chapter 4

"Squirrelflight's kitting!" Mosstalon padded into camp several days later in time to see Jayfeather's tail disappearing into the nursery. She hurried over and slipped in after him and saw that Cherrytail, Dovewing, and Lakestripe had taken their kits to the nursery to stay out of the way. Lilypetal, who was having Swiftstep's kits soon after, had stayed to watch, but stayed on the other side of the nursery.

"Do you want me to do anything?" she asked quietly when she saw him bent over Squirrelflight. Jayfeather nodded.

"I need you to be ready to nip the sacks and warm them up." Before he had even finished the sentence, Squirrelflight yowled. "The kits are coming, so be ready. We don't want anything to happen today."

Mosstalon moved down and waited as Jayfeather placed his paw on Squirrelflight's side. "Okay, the first one is on its way. Be ready Mosstalon." Suddenly, a dark brown bundle landed at her paws and Mosstalon nipped the sack before licking the fur the wrong way. When it mewled loudly, she passed the tiny she-kit up to her mother's side.

"It's a little she-kit," she told the others. Squirrelflight purred weakly, before giving another yowl. Suddenly, they heard a commotion outside.

"She's kitting? Why didn't you tell me she was kitting?" they heard Bramblestar growl from outside. Squirrelflight purred and Mosstalon just shook her head then turned back to what she was doing. Soon, a small ginger tom joined his sister. Several moments later, Squirrelflight yowled again, but the kit took a long time coming. When the tiny tortoiseshell bundle finally landed at her paws, Mosstalon noticed that the kit was incredibly weak. She began licking the fur the long way, before passing it over to Jayfeather. The kit took a long time to begin mewling, but eventually it did and Jayfeather pressed her to her mother's belly.

Squirrelflight curled around her three kits. "They're beautiful." She looked up at Mosstalon. "Could you get Bramblestar? He'll want to see his new kits. We need to name them."

Mosstalon nodded and slid out. "You can go in now," she told the Clan leader, "but you'll need to be careful. She's very weak and tired. The last kit took its toll on her. She'll need time to recover."

Bramblestar nodded and then nosed his way to the nursery. Mosstalon continued to where Foxleap was sitting with his mate, Blossomfall. They looked up at her approached and she quickly told them what happened. "So we have new Clanmates? How many?"

"There are two little she-kits and a tom. Squirrelflight is really happy and they're all healthy, thank StarClan," she answered the tom.

"I'm glad. We don't need any more loss after the fire. I guess I should be organizing patrols." He turned to his mate. "Want to go hunting with me?" She nodded. "Let me organize the patrols and we can leave."

"Amberfur, pick three more cats and take a patrol along the ShadowClan border. Seedfur, I want you to do the same on the WindClan border. Rosepetal and Toadstep, take out a hunting patrol each. I don't care who. We're going out hunting."

Mosstalon watched as Amberfur called Cinderheart, Icecloud, and Ivypool, with Rowanberry and Webpaw tagging along. Seedfur called Hazeltail, Molefoot, and Fernleaf with Flowerspirit following. Rosepetal led Bluestripe, Flametongue, and Robinpaw out, while Toadstep left with Swiftstep, Lionblaze, and Sneezepool.

Mosstalon nosed her way back into the nursery to find out what the kits would be named. "I think we should name the little tortoiseshell Dapplekit," she heard Squirrelflight purr.

"That sounds good to me. How about Heatherkit for the other she-kit and Ferretkit for the tom?" Bramblestar answered.

Squirrelflight nodded. "They're beautiful. Welcome kits."

Mosstalon headed to the medicine den, but had hardly entered when she heard yowling in the clearing. She dashed out of the den and into the clearing to see Rowanberry crash through the tunnel. "ShadowClan is invading," he gasped.


	6. Chapter 5

Mosstalon dashed to the young warrior. She sniffed him over and was relieved to find that he was not hurt. Bramblestar padded up to him to get his attention. "I need you to lead us to them. Graypaw, go find Seedfur's patrol and send them to us. Cedarpaw, Owlpaw, I want you to find Toadstep and Rospetal's patrols. Send them back here and then come join the battle, we'll send someone back if we need them, but I want them ready."

The three apprentices nodded and took off. Bramblestar turned to the remaining warriors. "Ripplebreeze, Crowfeather, Snowtuft, Hollowtail, Hawkpool, Spiderleg, I want you to be in the first wave of fighters with me. Thornclaw, I want you to lead the second wave of cats with Berrynose, Leafpool, Poppyfrost, Hollyclaw, and Mousewhisker. The other's should be back soon to guard the camp. Rowanberry, lead us there."

Mosstalon gathered bundles of herbs and then dashed out behind the two patrols. She knew that there would be serious injuries if Amberfur's patrol was outnumbered by too much. When they approached the ShadowClan border, Mosstalon could hear screeching. She tried to run through the few battle moves she'd learned in her head, but before she'd even reached the fighting, Webpaw stumbled towards her and collapsed.

She checked the wound on his belly before pressing cobwebs to it and sending him back to camp where Jayfeather was waiting. As soon as he was gone, she turned back to the fighting, the second wave of fighters had arrived and Mosstalon saw that they had the advantage, but then, another wave of ShadowClan warriors joined the fighting and she saw they were outnumbered again.

Suddenly, she saw Owlpaw dash past with Toadstep's hunting patrol following him. When the ShadowClan cats saw the fresh cats arriving, many of them turned and dashed back into their own territory. Not long after, they heard Applefur, the ShadowClan deputy, call a retreat. ThunderClan gave a weak cheer before turning their paws back to camp.

Bramblestar limped past with Foxleap beside him. Blossomfall had heard the fighting and they had rushed to lend a paw. Mosstalon weaved among her Clanmates, checking for any serious injuries. She was relieved when she didn't find many, but a few worried her. The worst injury was a long gash on Cinderheart's side that ran from her chest, all the way back to her tail. Amberfur's ear was shredded, but the injury wasn't life threatening.

Mosstalon padded next to Cinderheart on the way back to camp so she could watch her. When they arrived in camp she led the injured she-cat to the medicine den. She helped her to one of the nests Jayfeather had made and waited until she had laid down before beginning to sniff at the wound.

Cinderheart watched as Jayfeather began putting a poultice on her side before she sighed. "I hope this won't hurt the kits," she said quietly. Jayfeather whipped his head around to glare at her.

"Why did you go on a border patrol if you knew you were having kits? What if you aren't healed when it's time for you to have the kits?" He grumbled something about stubborn she-cats before turning back to the store.

Mosstalon turned to the older she-cat. "Why did you go on that patrol? If you're having kits it would probably be a good idea for you to move to the nursery as soon as your side has healed. We don't want to lose any more cats."

Cinderheart shrugged and winced. "I still have almost two moons left before I'm supposed to have the kits. Why should I stop my warrior duties so soon, when I'm perfectly able to continue for another moon?"

Mosstalon shrugged. "Maybe not stop your duties all together, but at least lay off the border patrols. I don't see any trouble with hunting patrols, but no more border patrols, especially if it's on the ShadowClan border."

Cinderheart nodded and curled up in the nest. Soon, Lionblaze came barging into the nursery. "Bramblestar was keeping me busy until now. He wouldn't let me come see you." He curled up next to his mate. "I can't believe he wouldn't let me in here," he grumbled.

Cinderheart purred weakly. "I've got a surprise. I'm having kits again. I think there might be two of them."

Lionblaze stared at her in shock. "Why were you on that patrol then? You should have known better!" he growled. "How could you risk our kits like that?"

Cinderheart winced. "The kits aren't due for a long time. If it hadn't been for the battle, I would have been fine. I wasn't expecting a battle or I wouldn't have gone. Don't worry, though. I'm not going on any more border patrols for a while."

Lionblaze nodded and rested his muzzle on her head. "I don't want to lose you," he murmured. Cinderheart purred and Mosstalon nosed her way out of the den. She headed towards the nursery where she could hear the mewls of Squirrelflight's kits.

When she slid into the den, Bramblestar was sitting beside Squirrelflight watching their kits play. "I'm so glad we were able to have kits after all. I was so proud of Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf that it shocked me when I found out they weren't my kits. Now we have kits and I'm still so proud," he purred.

Squirrelflight licked his cheek and watched as Heatherkit pounced on Ferretkit, the smallest of the litter. Ferretkit whimpered and cowered on the ground. Dapplekit padded up to her brother and licked his head.

"It's okay Ferretkit. Heatherkit was just playing. Come play with us." Ferretkit nodded and followed his sisters outside.

Mosstalon watched the exchange silently. "Have you noticed him acting strange?" she asked Bramblestar and Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight nodded. "I've always noticed he was small, but in all honesty, he kind of acts like Jayfeather did when he was a kit, but not quite as adventurous."

Mosstalon nodded. "That's what I thought. I think Ferretkit might be blind," she stated sadly. She followed the kits out and watched them playing. Heatherkit and Dapplekit were play-fighting, but Ferretkit was just watching silently.

Mosstalon padded up to him. "Ferretkit, can you tell me what color fur your sisters have?"

Ferretkit nodded. "Heatherkit is brown and Dapplekit is tortoiseshell."

Mosstalon thought for a moment. He could have heard someone say that, so she needed to think of something different. She curled her tail up behind her. "Very good. Now can you tell me which way my tail is pointing?" she asked.

Ferretkit thought for a moment "Towards the thorn barrier?" he asked tentatively.

Mosstalon sighed. "You don't know do you?" she asked him quietly. Ferretkit shook his head and turned back to stare towards his sisters. Mosstalon sighed and padded towards the medicine den. When she saw Jayfeather, she tried to catch his attention.

When he reached her side, she lead him out in front of the den. "Ferretkit is blind," she stated simply. Jayfeather nodded.

"I've known for a while now. I'm not sure what to do with him, though. I became the medicine cat, but I've already got you, so I can't take on another apprentice, and I'm not old enough to become an elder yet. We'll have to figure out what to do when he gets closer to becoming an apprentice." Mosstalon nodded and watched as Jayfeather padded up to the blind kit.

She watched them for a while before padding back in to where Lionblaze was sitting with Cinderheart, grooming her pelt for her. The she-cat was purring and Mosstalon was pleased to see that Lionblaze no longer looked angry. If only the Clan could figure out why ShadowClan had attacked randomly. They had been at peace since the battle with the Dark Forest and as far as Mosstalon knew, ThunderClan had done nothing to provoke the other Clan.


	7. Chapter 6

Mosstalon watched as the cats waited for Bramblestar to choose who would attend the gathering that night. Two days had passed since the battle with ShadowClan and the Clan was not closer to figuring out why they were attacked. Cedarpaw and Owlpaw were talking excitedly while Graypaw sat next to her mentor, Crowfeather. Webpaw and Robinpaw watched the apprentices' den and Bramblestar was speaking with Squirrelflight, who was staying behind because of the kits. Foxleap was weaving among his Clanmates checking injuries to makes sure they were fit enough to travel to the gathering.

Bramblestar left Squirrelflight and every cat watched as he bounded up onto the Highledge. "The cats attending the gathering are Crowfeather, Leafpool, Hazeltail, Lionblaze, Toadstep, Blossomfall, Molefoot, Ivypool, Fernleaf, Ripplebreeze, Sneezepool, Rowanberry, Flowerspirit, Graypaw, Cedarpaw, and Owlpaw, as well as myself, Foxleap, Jayfeather, and Mosstalon. Thornclaw, you're in charge of the camp while we're gone. I don't think ShadowClan will attack, but we can never be too sure."

Thornclaw nodded and Bramblestar led his cats out of the clearing. Mosstalon ran next to her sister as they raced through the forest and approached the tree-bridge. "This will be our first gathering as full members of the Clan," she purred to Flowerspirit.

Her sister nodded. "Rowanberry and Sneezepool, too. We have a strong Clan right now. I don't know why Rowanstar attacked. It just doesn't make sense."

Mosstalon noticed how Flowerspirit lingered over Sneezepool's name. "No it doesn't. You like Sneezepool, don't you?" she asked her sister suddenly.

Flowerspirit stumbled and caught back up to her sister. "What makes you say that?" she asked quickly. Mosstalon didn't get a chance to answer as they made their way across the tree-bridge. As soon as they were across, Flowerspirit took off to follow Sneezepool deeper onto the island. Mosstalon snorted and made her way to where the other medicine cats, including Jayfeather, were sitting.

The other Clans were already there, so Onestar stood up and called the meeting to a start. "We have two new warriors, Kinkstep and Fishtail. Prey is running well. That is all for WindClan."

Mistystar, the oldest of the leaders stepped up next and waited while the warriors chanted the new WindClan names before giving her report. "All is well in RiverClan. We have a new warrior, Littlestream, and a new apprentice, Minkpaw."

The Clans chanted the names and Rowanstar began to step up, but Bramblestar pushed past him. "We have three new warriors, Sneezepool, Rowanberry, and Flowerspirit, and three new apprentices, Owlpaw, Graypaw, and Robinpaw. Our medicine cat apprentice has received her full name, Mosstalon." Mosstalon dipped her head and noticed the uneasy murmur about her name being so different from most medicine cats and how quickly she had received her name, but after a moment's hesitation, the assembled cats took up the call to cheer for the new warriors and apprentics.

"Prey is running well, but we have many mouths to feed. We lost Briarlight and Birchfall in the fire and Cloudtail decided to retire as deputy, so he and Brightheart moved to the elders den. Foxleap has replaced him as deputy." The cats at the gathering cheered. Foxleap was popular among all the Clans.

He turned to the ShadowClan leader. "Rowanstar, why did you attack my sunhigh patrol two days ago?"

Mosstalon watched in shock as several ShadowClan warriors stood up and hissed. Rowanstar flicked his tail and they sat down before he turned to the Bramblestar. "I will give my news first. We have a new warrior, Hopfrost, and Fernheart has given birth to a litter of five kits. Four of them are toms and the other two are she-cats. We have been having trouble with a bunch of rogues and kittypets entering our territory and scaring off the prey. They never manage to catch anything, but the racket they make scares off any prey in our territory. We need more land farther from them and the most reasonable way to go is into ThunderClan territory."

Bramblestar hissed. "Can you not fight off rogues and kittypets? I seem to remember you had this same problem when we first came to the lake, when I was still just a warrior. I don't see why you can't handle it."

Rowanstar sighed. "I know it doesn't make sense, but these cats have the fighting skills of any Clan cat, and they never venture out in groups less than five or six. Our patrols aren't large enough to face them and these cats have no warrior code. They've already killed Treefur and when we tried to go teach them a lesson they killed Icepaw, badly injuring her mentor, Redwillow, in the same fight."

Mosstalon heard whispers spreading through the clearing. Redwillow was a strong fighter, and if he was injured, then this was a serious fighting force, but that was still no reason for them to steal ThunderClan prey.

Bramblestar seemed to agree with her. "So then why did you attack one of our patrols and not just ask for help? Shouldn't you be saving your fighting force for this band of rogues?" Mosstalon noticed that all but ShadowClan were nodding their heads in agreement.

Rowanstar shook his head. "They can fight, but they run back into twoleg place every time we bring a large enough fighting force. It's almost like they know what we're going to do before we do!" Rowanstar snarled. "We need more territory for prey!"

Bramblestar shook his head. "I will not allow my Clan to go hungry because you cannot defend your own territory. Unless you have anything more to say, this gathering is over." He jumped down from the tree and flicked his tail for his Clan to follow. Mosstalon noticed Fernleaf hanging back to speak to a ShadowClan tom before joining her Clanmates. They streamed out of the clearing behind him and across the tree-bridge, streaking across ThunderClan territory and arriving back to camp much quicker than usual.

Mosstalon could see the tension coming from her Clanmates and knew that a battle was coming if they decided to help ShadowClan or if they let them fend for themselves. Bramblestar bounded up onto the Highledge as soon as they entered camp and the cats that had not attended the gathering soon appeared out of their dens.

"Tonight Rowanstar demanded more land," Bramblestar yowled. "We denied it to them and I believe there may still be a fight coming. We need to step up training. Cherrytail, I believe your kits have reached six moons, am I correct?" Cherrytail nodded. "Then it is time for their apprentice ceremony."

"Skykit, Rainkit, Applekit, step forward. It is time that you became apprentices. We have dark times ahead, so you will have to train hard. Skykit, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Skypaw. Rosepetal, you have been without an apprentice for some time now, so I hope you can pass on your strength and cunning to this you apprentice." The two padded up to each other and touched noses.

"Rainkit, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Rainpaw. Spiderleg, as one of my senior warriors, you've seen the most seasons and I need you to pass on your experience to this apprentice. Train him well." The older tom padded up to touch noses with the younger tom and they moved back to the edge of the clearing.

"Lionblaze, we are in need of your fighting skill once again, so you will be mentor to Applepaw. She is young, but train her well so that she may be as formidable a fighter as you." Lionblaze nodded and padded up to the young ginger cat who stared at him with wide eyes.

The cats started to leave, but Bramblestar wasn't done yet. "There were also two apprentices who fought well in the battle against ShadowClan and it is time they received their warrior names. Webpaw, Cedarpaw, step forward." The two young cats did as they were told, eyes wide and Bramblestar bounded down off the Highledge.

"I, Bramblestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn" He looked back down at the apprentices. "Webpaw, Cedarpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the two young cats responded solemnly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Cedarpaw, from this point you shall be known as Cedarstep. StarClan honors your cunning and patience and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Bramblestar placed his muzzle on the young tom's head and he bent to lick his shoulder respectfully. "Webpaw, from this point you shall be known as Webfrost. StarClan honors you bravery and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his muzzle on the young tom's head as he had with Cedarstep.

"Cedarstep, Webfrost!" the Clan cheered.

"As is customary, you two must sit vigil tonight while the rest of us get a good night's sleep," Bramblestar told them. The brothers nodded and made their way to the center of the clearing, where they sat down facing the entrance to the camp.

Mosstalon turned to make her way to the medicine den when Ferretkit came bounding over. "When can I be a warrior?" he demanded. Mosstalon licked his head.

"You must be an apprentice first, so you still have three more moons before you can even start training. Be patient little one," she purred. She wasn't sure what to do with the young kit, but she didn't know if she could tell him he could never be a warrior.


	8. Chapter 7

**I think this is probably the longest chapter yet, and I'm sorry to say it is mostly filler. However, this chapter did set up for a big surprise later on! R&R!**

* * *

It was halfmoon and Mosstalon followed Jayfeather towards the WindClan border. Soon, Kestrelflight and Ivycloud joined them and Willowshine appeared with Goldpaw following. They sat there and waited for Hollystripe, but she didn't appear.

"Should we wait for her?" Willowshine asked. The other cats looked at each other and shook their heads. "Then we may as well head on to the Moonpool."

Jayfeather turned and led the way along the stream. Mosstalon waited and padded beside Ivycloud. The older she-cat turned and gazed at her. "So how do you like being a full medicine cat?" she asked.

Mosstalon shrugged. "It's no different than being an apprentice. My name's just different, that's all." Ivycloud purred.

"That's how we all feel at first. Jayfeather is still has a few seasons ahead of him. You shouldn't have to take over for many moons yet."

Jayfeather flicked his ears back and Mosstalon knew he had heard their conversation, though he was talking to Willowshine. Goldpaw hung back and followed quietely. Suddenly they heard a racked and Hollystripe caught up with them.

"Sorry I'm late! Rowanstar almost wouldn't let me come," she gasped out.

The other medicine cats turned to look at her. It was very rare that a leader would keep a medicine cat away from the Moonpool. She saw their looks and quickly explained. "There was another attack today. Hopfrost and Lilystream were injured. I'm not sure if Lilystream will make it. I left Dawnpelt with her. We have to do something about these attacks."

The other cats shrugged and continued their way towards the Moonpool. When they arrived, the seven cats spread out around the pool and touched their noses to the water. Almost instantly, Mosstalon woke in StarClan's hunting grounds.

Bluestar was sitting in front of her with Lionheart and Whitestorm on either side of her. Graystripe was behind them with Sandstorm beside him and Birchfall grooming Whitewing's ears. Bumblestripe gazed at her from beside them and she saw a pale tabby shape crouching next to Lionheart.

"These are the live Bramblestar has lost," Bluestar explained, flicking her tail towards the pale form. "Do you know how many lives he has left?" she asked. Mosstalon shook her head and Bluestar continued. "He has lost four of his nine lives, leaving him five more. Foxleap was a good choice for deputy, but it is not his time to lead yet. Remember the prophesy."

_Two born of fire will sacrifice all and fire must burn again to save the Clans. _"Lead them the fire, Mosstalon! You have to do it! Otherwise the Clans will fall!"

Mosstalon woke up gasping. She was the first to wake and she waited as the others began stirring. Jayfeather woke and padded over to where Mosstalon was waiting. "Did you dream?" he asked quickly. She nodded and his eyes widened. Before he could say anything else, the other cats began sitting up.

Willowshine was the first to speak. "Did anyone else see anything strange?" she asked. Mosstalon tried to answer, but Jayfeather flicked his tail over her mouth.

"I could not reach StarClan's hunting grounds at all," he answered. Mosstalon saw the other cats nodding. She glanced at Jayfeather and he just shook his head slightly, letting her know to keep silent.

Hollystripe shrugged. "I was hoping they could tell us what to do about those rogues, but I couldn't speak to anyone. I say Russetfur for a moment, but then she disappeared. I'm not sure what's going on, but we need to warn our leaders." She glanced around at the others.

Nobody said anything for a moment until Kestrelflight stepped forward. "Tell our leaders what? That StarClan has fallen into chaos? The last time that happened, the Dark Forest was rising and they told us the medicine cats could not meet anymore. Jayfeather completely lost his claim to being a medicine cat for a while." Mosstalon glanced at her mentor in shock, but he just shook his head and went back to watching Kestrelflight. "I think we should wait and see what happens before we tell our leaders."

The others nodded and they made their way back towards Clan territory. When they reached the place they usually separated, Hollystripe dipped her head and headed towards her own territory. Willowshine led Goldpaw away and Kestrelflight turned to them. "Until next half-moon, may StarClan light your way. Good luck Jayfeather."

Jayfeather dipped his head and Ivycloud waved her tail at Mosstalon before following her mentor into their own territory. Jayfeather didn't move for a moment, but when he began leaving the spot, he didn't head back towards camp. Confused, Mosstalon stood undecided for a moment. Before she could make up her mind, he flicked his tail for her to follow and she padded after him.

"What did you see?" he asked her as soon as they were alone. She flicked her ears, but didn't reply. He growled softly before continuing. "You have to tell me! If there is danger ahead, we need to be prepared. Is it from ShadowClan? Or has the Dark Forest risen again. Surely Dovewing would have warned us if it had," he growled.

Mosstalon shook her head. "Ever since I was a kit, I've been receiving a prophesy about two cats that will save the Clans," she told him.

Jayfeather flattened his ears. "Did they say from what? And why did they send it to you when you were just a kit. What is the prophesy?"

Mosstalon shook her head. "They didn't say what. And I keep hearing different things. All I keep hearing is, '_Two, born of fire, will sacrifice all and fire must burn again to save the Clans',_" she recited.

"Fire? Why is it always fire?" Jayfeather hissed. "There are so many decendents of Firestar that there is no way to know for sure who the prophesy is about. Or if the two are even born yet!" Mosstalon flinched at the anger in his voice.

"I don't know, but I think I have an idea who the two are. You remember the fire that killed Briarlight and Birchfall? Lakestripe had Flametongue's kits right in the middle of it. The only problem is, there's three kits and the prophesy only mentions two."

Jayfeather's eyes opened wide and he began pacing in front of her. "Of course! Flametongue is a direct descendant of Firestar! He could be the '_Fire must burn again'_. I don't know what else it could be. And two of his kits could be the others. It doesn't matter if there are three. My brother and I were part of the prophesy of three. We thought the third cat was our sister, but it ended up being Dovewing. It's possible that two of those kits have a hard destiny ahead of them."

Mosstalon nodded, but didn't say anything. Jayfeather turned back to her with narrowed eyes. "Why didn't you tell me any of this before? You've been my apprentice for a long time and you failed to mention this at any time. Why did you hide it?" he hissed.

Mosstalon shrugged. "The first time I heard it, I was a kit. I thought it was just a dream. After that, I was just trying to figure it out. I didn't know how to tell you, anyway."

Jayfeather just shook his head. "We need to get back to camp and warn Bramblestar. If StarClan's in trouble and two of our cats are going to have to be sacrificed, we need to let him know soon." Mosstalon nodded and followed him back towards camp.

When they arrived, Foxleap was assigning patrols and Cinderheart was sitting outside the nursery watching Squirrelflight's kits. It was very obvious that she was expecting kits now and Lilypetal looked like she could kit any day. Squirrelflight was sharing a shrew with Bramblestar in front of the leader's den and Dovewing was curled up beside Ivypool, watching her kits climb all over Robinpaw.

No cat paid much attention to them, so they padded up to the leader undisturbed. Flowerspirit padded up to Mosstalon and Jayfeather flicked his ears to dismiss her to follow her sister. As soon as they were a little ways away from the other cats, she gave a little bounce.

"I'm expecting Sneezepool's kits!" she explained happily. "Not long after we became warriors, he asked me to be his mate and I said yes! I haven't told him yet. Do you think I should?" she suddenly quieted.

Mosstalon laughed. "Slow down. Congratulations and yes you should tell him. He'll want to know that his mate is having his kits. After all, it is your first." Flowerspirit nodded and paused for a moment.

"How do I tell him?" she asked quietly.

Mosstalon snorted and shrugged. "I don't know. Ask one of the other queens. I'm sure they'll tell you."

Flowerspirit nodded and dashed off to where their mother and her sister were lying. She saw Dovewing look up at her and then sit up and cover her daughter's face in licks. They talked for a moment before Flowerspirit nodded and padded across to where Sneezepool was eating with Rowanberry.

Mosstalon jumped when Jayfeather padded up beside her. "More kits?" he asked. She nodded and he snorted. "This place is going to be overrun in no time at this rate. With Dovewing, Squirrelflight, and Lakestripe's kits all in there now, plus Lilypetal, Cinderheart, Flowerspirit, and Fernleaf moving into the nursery, we will not only have to expand the warriors den again, but also the nursery," he grumped.

Mosstalon glanced at him. "How do you know Fernleaf is expecting kits?" she asked. The she-cat hadn't come to them about it and as far as she knew, nobody else was aware either.

Jayfeather stared at her a moment. "How can you not know?" he asked her. She actually began watching the she-cat as she moved around camp and saw that there was definitely something off. She waddled more than padded and her belly was certainly larger than most of the other warriors'.

"Do you know who the father is?" she asked.

Jayfeather shook his head. "It is not our place to question a queen's choice. If she does not wish to reveal the father, we can't force her." Mosstalon could tell he was hiding something.

"You do know, don't you? That mind-reading trick of yours told you who it was even if she didn't That's not fair to her, is it?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "No cat has to know who she mated with to have these kits. I don't think it will continue much longer any way. Now go tell her she needs to move to the nursery. We don't want the kits hurt." Mosstalon nodded and padded away.


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I was suffering a sevier case of writers' block and was kinda stuck, plus college has started back and I have been loaded down with homework. Hopefully it won't take me as long to get the next chapter up though.  
Thank you to all my loyal reviewers adn I will do my best to update more often from now on.**

* * *

A moon passed in peace and it was time for Dovewing's kits to be apprenticed. Lilypetal had her kits and Cinderheart kitted not long after her. Lilypetal had named her two kits Treekit and Bark-kit, both brown toms with white patches. Cinderheart had kitted three kits. One, an almost exact replica of Cinderheart's mother Sorreltail, took on the name Sorrelkit. There was a pale grey she-cat named Sagekit and a handsome ginger tom named Firekit, as he looked just like Firestar.

Dovewing's kits, Harekit, Snakekit, and Smokekit sat proudly beside their mother and Mosstalon saw that Flowerspirit was sitting on their other side. She would probably be kitting in about a moon, while Fernleaf, who hardly ever left the nursery anymore, would be kitting at any time.

She watched as Bramblestar bounded up to the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." He waited until every cat was there before continuing. "By naming young cats as apprentices, we prove that the Clan is strong. We have prospered since the attack from the Dark Forest and these three young kits are proof of that. Harekit, Snakekit, Smokekit, come here."

The three young cats did as they were told, moving up to stand in front of the Highledge. "Harekit, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Harepaw. Your mentor shall be Seedfur. Seedfur, you have proven yourself a valuable warrior. Pass on these skills to Harepaw." Seedfur nodded and padded up to the young apprentice and touched her nose to his.

"Snakekit, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Snakepaw. Your mentor shall be Hazeltail. Hazeltail, you have trained Blossomfall well and I expect you to do the same with Snakepaw."

"Smokekit, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Smokepaw. Your mentor shall be Toadstep. Toadstep, Lakestripe has turned into a fine warrior and I expect you to train Smokepaw as well." The two touched noses and Bramblestar bounded off the Highledge.

He padded over to where Squirrelflight was sitting watching their three kits playing. "It will be their turn soon," he murmured to her.

Squirrelflight nodded. "I'm worried about Ferretkit, though. He's blind like Jayfeather and when Jayfeather tried to train as a warrior first, it didn't work out for him. How is he supposed to succeed where Jayfeather, one of the Three, failed?"

Mosstalon saw Ferretkit flick his ears and knew he had heard. Bramblestar glanced over at his son before sighing. "I don't know what to do. If we make him an apprentice, he'll never become a warrior. If we leave him as a kit, he'll be left behind. If we move him straight to the elders' den, he'll be the youngest one there. I'm running out of options."

Squirrelflight licked his ear. "It's hard. We'll just have to hope StarClan takes pity on him," she said. Bramblestar nodded and headed away from the nursery to where Foxleap was assigning patrols. "I'll do the sunhigh patrol along the WindClan border. It will just be me and Squirrelflight."

Foxleap nodded and changed his patrols. "Amberfur, take Dovewing, Crowfeather, and Graypaw along the ShadowClan border. Thornclaw, you can take your patrol hunting instead of the border patrol. It won't hurt to have some extra prey."

Thornclaw nodded and called Hazeltail, Ivypool, Molefoot, and Hazeltail's new apprentice, Snakepaw for the hunting patrol. Blossomfall called Bluestripe, Cherrytail, and Flametongue, with his apprentice Robinpaw for another hunting patrol while Spiderleg took Leafpool, Rowanberry and his own apprentice, Rainpaw hunting as well.

Toadstep and Seedfur took Smokepaw and Harepaw for a tour of the territory while Lionblaze took his apprentice Applepaw for battle training with Rosepetal and Skypaw trailing along. Ripplebreeze was taking Owlpaw to collect more moss for the nursery and Flowerspirit was watching Squirrelflight's kits so she could go on patrol with Bramblestar.

Mosstalon gazed around the camp and noticed how full it still was. Even with the thirty cats that made up the multiple patrols, there were still thirteen sitting in camp, plus the five queens that had remained. She padded over to Foxleap and voiced her observations. He gazed around and nodded his head. "You're right. There are too many cats right now. Once prey becomes scarce, we'll never be able to feed them all. I wonder if we could expand our territory?"

Mosstalon gasped. "You mean take territory from the other Clans?"

Foxleap shook his head. "Of course not. We don't want to risk cats. What I mean is we have all the territory that borders us that isn't being used. You remember we hunted there after the fire? Maybe we could take that permanently. If we had that extra space to hunt, even if it's farther to go, we may be able to keep any of our cats from starving this leafbare."

Mosstalon thought a moment. "If we did that, we would have to roam farther, but maybe we could save that portion of territory for when prey becomes really scarce here. If we don't hunt there right away, it will stay full of prey until we actually need it."

Foxleap nodded. "I'll talk to Bramblestar. If he thinks we should, we will, but we can't go against our leader." Mosstalon nodded and padded away. She happened to glance towards the nursery and saw Emberkit and Yewkit trying to convince Ferretkit to come play. Ferretkit kept shaking his head, and they finally gave up. Sleetkit bounded out of the nursery and tackled them and the siblings soon forgot about the blind tom sitting next to Flowerspirit. Dapplekit and Heatherkit tried to join in the kits' game, but ended up just getting pushed aside.

Mosstalon padded over to the young kit and licked the top of his head. "I know it's hard, little one, but we will figure out where you fit in." Ferretkit just shook his head and turned away.

Flowerspirit glanced down at the kit and then back at Mosstalon. "What are they going to do with him? He can't possibly fight when he can't even see his opponent."

Mosstalon nodded and flicked her ears to where the young tom had moved away to play fight with the youngest of the kits, Firekit. While Ferretkit was bigger and stronger, Firekit could see what the older kit was doing. Firekit didn't fight back, though. He just dodged the heavier blows that Ferretkit threw at him and let the lighter ones scrape his pelt a little bit, giving Ferretkit the satisfaction of being able to fight.

Mosstalon gazed at the younger kit. All the older cats that were alive when Firestar was leader said that the young kit looked just like him, and he did look like the descriptions of Firestar she had heard. She was born after the battle with the Dark Forest and had never met the famous leader, even in StarClan and she wondered if this young tom would carry on the legacy of the first "Fire."


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok so I got this chapter up much faster. Yay! So read and review my big battle scene! Fifth person to review ****THIS CHAPTER ONLY gets to name a cat in my next book as well as determine who the mother is out of a list I will present to the winner. So... Start reviewing!**

* * *

Mosstalon padded back towards camp a few sunrises later with a large bundle of tansy in her jaws. Leaf-bare was fast approaching and Jayfeather was trying to stock up on herbs. She kept thinking about last leaf-bare when so many cats had died, including Firestar's best friend, Graystripe, as well as her own father, Bumblestripe. Dovewing was still sad over the loss of her mate and the fact that her newest kits, Harepaw, Snakepaw, and Smokepaw had been unable to meet him because he died before they were kitted.

She heard a hiss from behind her and turned to see a large tom pelting towards her. She turned and took off towards camp, dropping the tansy so she could yowl out a warning to the cats in camp. She heard more paw steps join the first ones and glanced back to see three more cats had joined the first one. She barreled into camp with a yowl only to see cats fighting everywhere already.

She dodged to the side and watched as the four cats that were chasing her dove into battle. A large ginger tom jumped on Cedarstep who was fighting beside his brother Webfrost against a matted gray she-cat. When the other cat jumped on him, he turned to face his attacker and Webfrost was left alone against the she-cat.

She glanced towards the elders' den and saw Brightheart and Cloudtail fighting together against a black tom while Sandstorm and Millie batted at a smaller ginger she-cat. Lakestripe and Squirrelflight stood in front of the nursery battling two large she-cats while Cinderheart and Lilypetal stood in the entrance to the den swiping at any cat that came too close.

The other three cats that were chasing Mosstalon paused for a moment, then jumped on Graypaw and Owlpaw who were already fighting a large brown tom. Robinpaw saw them struggling and bounded over to help, with Applepaw and Skypaw right behind her and Smokepaw, Snakepaw, and Harepaw not far behind. The four invaders quickly disappeared under a pile of apprentices.

Satisfied that they were okay, Mosstalon looked to where Bramblestar and Foxleap were surrounded by four attackers, two ginger toms, a white she-cat, and a black tom. As she watched, Hawkpool and Hollowtail dove over to help after chasing off their earlier opponents.

Across the clearing, near the medicine den, Bluestripe and Icecloud were fighting two large brown toms and Cherrytail was fighting off a small black she-cat. Rainpaw was fighting beside his mentor, Spiderleg, against a large gray tom and Amberfur was at their back fighting against a white tom with ginger patches.

Mosstalon lost track of who was fighting who as a small black tom jumped in front of her and hissed. She crouched and hissed back at him, waiting for him to make the first move. He jumped at her and she dodged out of the way, realizing with a jolt that he had aimed a killing blow at the back of her neck. These cats were rogues! They had no sense of loyalty to the Warrior Code and it was evident that they were being trained to fight in evil ways.

She snapped back to attention when the tom jumped at her again. She tried to dodge, but this time, he managed to snag his claws in her shoulder. She hissed with pain and swiped back, scoring his side with deep scratches. Her stomach lurched at the feeling of tearing flesh and realized she couldn't continue the fight. Fortunately, at that moment, Thornclaw appeared and pushed her out of the way. He jumped on the smaller tom and had him pinned quickly.

When the tom disappeared back out of the turned, Thornclaw turned to her. "Get into the medicine den! There are a lot of injured warriors and Jayfeather needs your help!" She nodded and he turned and bounded back into battle, attacking a large gray tom with black stripes who had Seedfur pinned.

Mosstalon turned and made her way towards the medicine den, trying to dodge battles as she went. Finally she slipped inside and saw Jayfeather slipping between patients. When she entered, he hissed, but when her scent reached him, he let the fur on the back of his neck lie flat and flicked his tail at a nest at the side of the den.

Dovewing lay there with a large gash in her side. She was covered in cobwebs and poultices, but her breathing was slow. Mosstalon bounded towards her and gazed at her wounds. "She'll live," Jayfeather called. "I need you to help me with the rest of the cats who are injured. Hollyclaw is almost as bad and Lionblaze just brought Mousewhisker in. I need you to prepare poultices while I stop the bleeding."

Mosstalon nodded and began mixing the herbs needed. Lionblaze stumbled in with Robinpaw clamped between his jaws and Skypaw limping after him. He lay the whimpering bundle down in a nest and Skypaw curled up beside her, licking at her wounds.

Mosstalon padded over and sniffed at the young she-cat. There were only a few serious injuries, but one was on her throat and she was afraid it might be fatal. She began dressing the wound and looked up when Jayfeather called. "We have to have more herbs! We're almost completely out of Marigold and cobwebs. Take a warrior and go get more." Mosstalon finished taking care of Robinpaw before bounding out of the medicine den.

The clearing was almost empty and there were only a few cats battling now, many were already in the medicine den, but there were a few lying on the ground that scared Mosstalon. She called to Berrynose who was licking at a long gash on his shoulder and he came bounding over at her call.

"We need more herbs," she explained. "We've used up almost our whole store and there are still cats coming in. I need you to go with me and help me carry back as much as we can get." He nodded and they headed out into the forest.

They arrived at a large patch of Marigold and picked it to carry back. On their way they found a tree stump full of cobwebs and wrapped those around their tails to carry back as well. They entered the camp to see that all the attackers were gone and there were only a few cats still in the clearing.

Bramblestar was speaking with Foxleap and Cloudtail while Ivypool was pressed against Molefoot, eyes wide. She pushed past the cats standing near the medicine den and took Jayfeather the herbs, Berrynose behind her.

When Jayfeather nodded, she began dressing wounds once more, gazing around in horror at how many cats were seriously injured. Berrynose was one of the only ones who escaped without serious injuries.

"If you are not seriously injured, go wait out in the clearing, I'll take care of you later. We need to clear the den out so that those that are in serious need of help can be taken care of first," she heard Jayfeather call.

The den emptied quickly and she saw that most of the injuries were not as bad as they looked. Seedfur had some serious scratches on her back and large gash in the side of her neck where it appeared her opponent just barely missed the killing bite.

Cherrytail and Dovewing appeared to be the worse injuries and she was relieved to see that Dovewing was breathing more normally. Suddenly they heard a yowl from across the clearing. "Fernleaf is kitting!"

* * *

**Oooh, cliffhanger! Ok, I'm going to start doing a new thing where I will give a shout-out to stories I like, so if you want me to read your story and recommend it to others, let me know and I'll go read it. If I like it, I'll put it up. I'll do two or three a chapter, so here is this weeks.**

**Shout-outs!**

**MountainClan's Darkness by Whispervoice**

**Ravenpaw's Cloud by Leader of SkyClan**

**The Pool of Flames and the Hawk Made of Fire by Flamzy**

**Go check them out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, so here is chapter 10. Hope you like it! Read and Review.**

* * *

Jayfeather flicked his tail at Mosstalon and she continued dressing wounds as he moved out of the medicine den and into the nursery.

Over the next little while, she continued to dress wounds and listen to the yowls coming from the nursery. Finally it was quiet and Jayfeather reentered the medicine den. By that time, all the cats had been treated and Mosstalon was just checking on the cats that had to stay in the den. Dovewing, Cherrytail, and Robinpaw were seriously injured and Skypaw had refused to leave the injured apprentice's side.

She looked up as Jayfeather entered. "We have three new Clanmates, Dawnkit, Stormkit, and Pebblekit." Mosstalon purred and went back to nosing at Robinpaw. The young cat hadn't woken up since Lionblaze brought her in. She was breathing steadily, but she was extremely hot to the touch.

Jayfeather shook his head after he'd examined the three remaining cats. "We're lucky we didn't lose any cats. Dovewing and Cherrytail should be fine, but Robinpaw doesn't look too good. If she dies, Ivypool will be devastated." Mosstalon nodded and Jayfeather went on. "I'll watch her. You go ahead and look at the new kits."

Mosstalon padded out of the medicine den and into the nursery to gaze at the kits. Fernleaf was exhausted and was asleep curled around the kits. She woke when Mosstalon padded in and purred. She uncurled and gestured to each kit in turn.

"This is Stormkit," she said, pointing to a solid black she-kit with white feet, tail-tip, and ear-tips, "this is Dawnkit," she went on, pointing to a pale gray she-kit, "and this is Pebblekit," she pointed to a darker gray tom.

"They're beautiful," Mosstalon purred.

"How's Robinpaw?" Fernleaf asked quietly.

Mosstalon shook her head. "Not good. She won't wake up and she's burning with fever. I'm not sure if she will live through the night."

Fernleaf sighed. "Who were those cats? They didn't smell like any of the Clans."

"I don't know. They obviously don't live by the warrior code because one attacked me. Thankfully Thornclaw was there to save me. We haven't lost any cats yet, but with Robinpaw on the edge right now, we may suffer even more from this battle."

Before Fernleaf could reply, they heard Bramblestar's yowl from outside. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Mosstalon dipped her head to the queen before nosing her way out of the nursery to sit beside her sister.

"We had a large battle with cats we did not recognize. We need to speak with the other Clans and see if they were attacked as well. If they were, we need to join together and hunt down these cats to teach them that they do not mess with the Clans. If the other Clans were not attacked, we'll hunt them down alone!"

Yowls of approval rose from most of the cats, but Ivypool stepped forward. "Bramblestar, my daughter was almost killed in this battle and may yet die. Is it really worth going to look for more fighting, with leaf-bare being so close? I understand going to talk to the other Clans, but we are all injured and if the other Clans were not attacked, they may see it as a chance to invade if we're too weak to defend ourselves."

Many cats hissed at the implication that they were weak, but there were a few, including Foxleap, who were nodding. Bramblestar gazed around at the cats assembled.

"Ivypool is right. We will step up patrols for now and keep an eye out for these cats, but for now, we'll leave the other Clans alone."

Mosstalon watched as the meeting broke up and Molefoot and Ivypool approached the Clan leader. "I know this is early," she heard Ivypool murmur, "but we may still lose Robinpaw. If she dies she will have given her life for the Clan. Is there any chance she will be allowed to greet StarClan as a warrior?"

Bramblestar seemed to think for a moment. "I suppose it is reasonable. She may have given her life for the Clan. Very well, I will speak to some of the older warriors who remember the ritual and I will come to the medicine den later to give her a warrior's name."

Ivypool nodded and followed Molefoot to the medicine den. Bramblestar moved off to sit beside Cloudtail and Brightheart. Mosstalon remembered hearing that Brightheart had been given the warrior name Lostface when she was close to death and Firestar had changed it when he became leader. Cloudtail would remember the ritual and hopefully Bramblestar wouldn't give Robinpaw such a cruel name.

Mosstalon followed Molefoot and Ivypool into the medicine den and watched as Ivypool groomed her daughter's pelt. "She shouldn't die in a battle that we don't even know the reason for," Molefoot murmured.

Ivypool nodded. "It's just not right." At that moment, Bramblestar padded in, followed by Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Foxleap. Skypaw jumped up from where he was resting next to Robinpaw and moved away to stand next to Mosstalon.

"It isn't right that this apprentice will die without being a warrior. She will receive her warrior name now." Bramblestar moved up to stand beside the injured apprentice. "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has learned the warrior code and has given up her life in the service of her Clan. Let StarClan receive her as a warrior. She will be known as Robinheart." Bramblestar bent to rest his nose on the apprentice's head. "It's done. She's a warrior now."

Skypaw nodded and padded up to rest beside his friend once more. Robinheart stirred a little as his pelt brushed hers and her eyes opened.

"Is it over?" she asked. "Did we win?" The cats rushed around her and quickly reassured her that they had indeed won. She quickly fell back into unconsciousness, and the cats around her moved away and out into the clearing. Skypaw never moved from her side, but continued to groom her pelt with gentle strokes of his tongue.

Mosstalon gazed at the young apprentice and the new warrior. If Robinheart survived, it would be a long time before she would be able to return to full warrior duties. Her brother and sister hadn't been made warriors yet and she knew that it would still be another moon before they were. In that time, Robinheart should be up and moving around.

Graypaw and Owlpaw nosed their way into the den and settled down beside their sister. Mosstalon knew they would make sure she was taken care of.


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to update, but writer's block has had me in its grip. I think I've beaten it, so hopefully I'll be able to update a little more regularly. I know this is a kinda short chapter, but I wanted to leave the surprise for next chapter!**

* * *

A moon passed and Robinheart was able to get up and move around. Skypaw never left her side and Jayfeather finally had to tell him to go back to training. Robinheart nosed his cheek and pushed him out of the den. Suddenly, they heard a yowl from outside.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Mosstalon nudged Robinheart out in front of her and sat next to her at the edge of the clearing as Lakestripe and Flametongue brought their three kits to stand in the center of the clearing.

"Yewkit, Sleetkit, Emberkit, you have reached your sixth moon. It is time for you to become apprentices. Yewkit, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Yewpaw. Poppyfrost, you have been without an apprentice for several moons now. You shall be mentor to Yewpaw. I hope you can pass on your courage and wisdom." The two cats padded up and touched noses before Poppyfrost led the young cat to the side.

"Sleetkit, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Sleetpaw and your mentor will be Icecloud. Icecloud, I want you to pass on your strength to this young cat."

"Emberkit, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Emberpaw. Foxleap has offered to mentor you himself. Foxleap, train him well." Emberpaw gazed up at the Clan deputy in shock as they touched noses. Lakestripe leaned against Flametongue, purring.

Mosstalon watched as Foxleap, Icecloud, and Poppyfrost led their new apprentices out. Bramblestar jumped down from the Highledge and padded over to Squirrelflight. She had brought their kits out when the apprentice ceremony had begun. Ferretkit was sitting next to his mother while his sisters play fought not too far away.

Bramblestar watched them fondly for a moment before turning back to his mate. "They will be apprentices soon. I need to start thinking about mentors. I wish I could mentor one of them myself, but it would be unfair to some of the younger warriors who need the experience. I was thinking of Hollyclaw for Heatherkit. She may be a young warrior, but she has proven herself in battle. What do you think?"

Squirrelflight nodded. "I've noticed she's taken an interest in these two. It would be good for her."

Bramblestar nodded. "As for Dapplekit, I think I may give her to Blossomfall. It would be good to have an experienced mentor for her. She's a little too enthusiastic for a new mentor." Squirrelflight just nodded and glanced down at the young tom huddled next to her.

Bramblestar noticed and thought for a moment. "Ferretkit will need an experienced mentor as well. Jayfeather was originally given to Brightheart before he switched to being a medicine cat, but Brightheart has retired. Do you think Cherrytail would be a good mentor? I know she has been wanting an apprentice, but I think she has her eye on Firekit. After all, she was an apprentice when Firestar was leader."

Squirrelflight shrugged. "You'll just have to ask her. She may or may not say yes. If she says no, do you have someone else?"

Bramblestar thought for a moment. "Either Amberfur or Rowanberry I guess."

"But they're new warriors," Squirrelflight countered.

Bramblestar shrugged. "I don't know what else to do. We have almost as many apprentices as warriors right now. I may ask Brightheart to go ahead and train him anyway. As long as she doesn't mind, I think that would be the best option."

Squirrelflight shrugged. "I'd ask Cherrytail first. If she says no, I'd go with Rowanberry. He seems to have a keen since of how to deal with Ferretkit and I think it would be good practice for him. I'd ask him first actually."

Bramblestar twined his tail with hers and purred. Mosstalon noticed that Ferretkit's ears were pricked with shock and excitement at the prospect of becoming an apprentice. She knew he was worried that Bramblestar wouldn't let him become an apprentice and she feared he wouldn't be able to cope, but if Bramblestar made him an apprentice, he would have to learn.

She turned to make her way into the medicine den when she heard a yowl. She whipped around to see the same band of rogues that had attacked them before come barging into the camp again. She shoved Robinheart into the medicine den and pushed in after her. She noticed Squirrelflight dragging her kits into the nursery before her view was blocked by a large ginger tom.

She saw Hazeltail and Molefoot tackle the tom before she turned away and nosed the trembling Robinheart further back into the den. She tried to calm the terrified cat while Jayfeather began making herb bundles for the cats that she knew would be injured. They listened to the yowls and screeches coming from the clearing and huddled at the back of the den, away from the entrance.

Suddenly, a large gray she-cat barged into the den, followed by a tortoiseshell tom. Mosstalon pushed in front of Robinheart and hissed. She was shocked when the tom just laughed. "Do you really think you could beat us? Scratch here could beat you on her own quite easily."

Mosstalon hissed again and took a step forward. Before she could make a move, Ivypool and Molefoot jumped on the cats from behind, dragging them back out into the clearing. Mosstalon glanced at Jayfeather in fear. They had been covered in blood and were moving slower than usual.

Finally the clearing grew quiet and Mosstalon pushed out of the den. She stared around in shock. The clearing was covered in blood and Bramblestar was lying in the middle of the clearing, Squirrelflight crouched over him.


	13. Sorry People

Sorry to everyone who reads this story. I appreciate all the reviews and everything, but right now my writing has been focused on a novel and I will probably try to work on it more often than not. I will try and update this story occasionally, but no promises. I'm sorry again, but I will try to update at least every couple of weeks, just so the story isn't abandoned. I hope to finish the novel and then pick this story back up within a couple of months, but again, no promises.


End file.
